Mysterious Feeling
MYSTERIOUS FEELING---CHAPTER 21 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Anime Episode 8, "Mysterious Sensation" ) Summary Urabe has given permission to Tsubaki to touch her boobs, but unbelievably, he hesitates. He is given to the count of 3 to do so . . . . but when he does, Tsubaki 'goes ape', and forces himself on Urabe, only to greatly regret it when he sees her crying. Next day at school, Urabe offers Oka a drool taste, but this drool has the kick of super hot sauce ! Oka now knows that something erotic has happened between Urabe and Tsubaki, but Urabe is mum to tell what happened. Oka tells Urabe that such experiences, whatever they are, if they can affect a drool bond that way, are something that can greatly change your emotional senses. Plot The cliffhanger from the previous chapter in the manga had Urabe and Tsubaki alone together in her apartment, and Urabe giving permission to Tsubaki to touch her boobs. Surprisingly, Tsubaki hesitates, and Urabe counts '1-2-3' before he is to lose the privilege forever ! On '3', Tsubaki grabs her left boob, feels her warmth and heartbeat, but then something 'clicks' in his mind and heart. He grabs Urabe with both his arms and forces her to the ground. Urabe reaches for her scissors that she had already placed on the carpet, and grabs them in self defense. However, when Tsubaki begins to lick her left earlobe, she drops the scissors and begins to moan erotically. When Tsubaki presses his advantage, maneuvering for a kiss, tears form in her eyes and run down her cheeks ( tears of joy ?). This stops Tsubaki dead in his tracks, taking her tears to be tears of frustration and anger. He asks if she is angry, and she tells him that she is not. Nevertheless, Tsubaki, with a flood of regret washing over him, slowly takes his exit, leaving Urabe still laying on her back, confused, but now basking in the new erotic sensation that she just experienced. Next day, after Urabe and Oka share lunch together as they always do now, Urabe offers Oka her drool for a dessert (see Chapter 13 of the manga ). Oka is shocked by the hot and violent nature of Urabe's drool today, even to the point of fogging up Oka's glasses, and speculates that something erotic has happened between Urabe and Tsubaki. Oka questions Urabe, but Urabe is mum on what the experience was that has 'changed her senses'. Given that ambiguity, Oka bluntly tells Urabe that such possible erotica changes one's mental and emotional senses forever. Commentary and Opinion The thoughts of CuteButLooksLolita This episode is a 'milestone' in the romantic development of the relationship between Urabe and Tsubaki. The 'Mysterious Feeling' that is explored by the couple, and by the reader or viewer, is, in my opinion, the first taste of foreplay. To see how the emotional shift and impact affects Urabe seems to confirm that thought. Especially Urabe, when she learns, strictly by chance, that nibbling on her ear brings such a unique reaction to her emotionally, something that she has 'never felt before'. Remember, both teens are virgins, so no previous experience can be accessed by either of them to explain or define this new emotional high. How do we know that when Urabe shed tears while encountering this emotional sensation, that they were tears of joy, and not tears of anger or sadness ? Here is why--- * When Urabe is pushed down to the floor, her first reaction was to grab for and grasp the scissors that she had previously laid on the carpet. She does, indeed, grasp the scissors to be ready to use them as a weapon against Tsubaki, but what does she actually do ? While being licked on the ear, she actually drops the scissors to the floor, and begins low, erotic groaning and moaning. Then the tears come to her eyes. That is not a reaction of anger or frustration, that is a reaction of extreme pleasure. Hence, her tears must be tears of joy. A few moments later, when questioned, Urabe states that she is not mad or angry, and has a 'sorry, it's over' look on her face. After Tsubaki leaves, she just lays on her back, mesmerized by the new feeling that she immersed in. So what is happening definitely fits the definition of preliminary foreplay. ( Manga---Chapter 21, Page 8 / Anime---Episode 8, subtitled timing @ 12:30-- 13:20 ) Category:Chapters